Bryan/Personality and Relationships
Personality Bryan comes off as a brash, arrogant, but thoughtful young boy that has an endless will to protect those around him. He has a free spirit and enjoys life to the fullest and wants to make his life worth something come the day he ceases to exist (a.k.a death). Despite not even being an adult, Bryan has learned numerous things during the adventures he’s had with the Crimson Wing Pirates and has matured way past his years during the time skip. Because of his naive attitude and simplicity, he can easily be tricked and that has been shown to be a vital weakness of his that can be exploited once you know it. Bryan holds Rio’s thirst for battle and adventure and his same innocent nature which makes the two of them the most carefree members of the crew. He holds the affection of the female members of the crew due to his young age and innocent nature which makes him adorable to watch when he plays with Rio. You wouldn’t think it at first but Bryan is quite a selfless individual and has and will put the well being of those close to him above his own desires. The best example of this was after the crew had taken care of the Panda King and Bryan refused to join as he didn’t have any dreams or aspirations (this was a lie he said to make an excuse to stay on the island), Rio immediately saw through his bull shit and all but forced him to admit that he wanted something in life. Rio was touched that Bryan would forsake his own dream for the safety of the kids which made him even more eager to have him join and to solve Bryan’s problem, used Angela to get the Panda King along with all of its minions to protect the kids from any danger. Because the art Bryan studies is solely dedicated towards using your own body as a weapon, Bryan has no interest or respect for those who use weapons during battle. This has put him at odds with Hibiki who specializes in sword mastery and the two frequently clash with another because of their opposing views. After witnessing Hibiki’s remarkable swordsmanship and having been unable to best him in a match yet, Bryan has come to respect swordsman and has admitted they’re more amazing then he ever thought possible. Bryan grew up without parental supervision and only had his adopted grandfather to take care of him, forcing him to become independent on his own at a young age. After his grandfather’s passing, Bryan took everything he taught him and applied himself to become resourceful (much like how Rio did during his life on Penica Island). Though he doesn’t remember his parents, Bryan has always wondered what kind of people they were but unfortunately, he would never be able to find out as they left the island shortly after his birth and were reported to be dead by his grandfather. His grandfather did a proper job in raising Bryan for however long as he did and it shows with how much respect Bryan shows towards the elderly and woman. Angela was definitely taken back when she witnessed the amount of courtesy he showed towards her and did whatever he could to make her more comfortable. His arrogance is a flaw of his that he continuously ignores and doesn’t want to admit. Growing up, he was taught at a very young age that his tribe’s ancient combat style (that he inherited from his grandfather) was the greatest martial arts style to ever exist and he was determined to prove it to anyone who thought otherwise. Constantly, Bryan is finding out that there are many other styles that surpass his own style which have drastically changed him into adapting his own style to be much more effective, thanks to the tutelage of Wang Zhao. You could say that his adventures in the Grand Line have humbled Bryan and he no longer believes that he must work much harder than he did before to keep up with his friends. In terms of understanding relationships and love, Bryan is about as clueless as it comes since he’s always had a lack of interaction with women. The only woman he’s come into contact with (before he joined the ship) is the little girls he used to protect. When women who generally seem to hold feelings for him (such as Koukin and Sakara Setsuki) try to flirt with him, he acts as if they’re trying to be friends with him and cares not for deeper emotions. After the time skip, Bryan has matured considerably and acts like a completely different person than he was before. Along with his appearance, he seems to have gained an increased amount of knowledge and seems to be much wiser. The crew was incredibly amazed at how much he had changed especially considering how immature and childish he was back then. However, even though Bryan has generally grown up and looks and acts more mature, he still holds his goofy and carefree nature whenever the mood calls for it which pleased his friends as they didn’t want him to change. Relationships Crew Like some of the other members, Bryan saw the Crimson Wing Pirates as nothing more than annoying pests that were an eye sore. He was hostile towards them because he believed they were going to cause harm to the children and kept a close eye on them. He even went so far as to launch an attack on them when they get too close. After getting to know the captain, Scott D. Rio and doing a joint rescue with him, he ultimately began to trust them and is now a loyal member. After being in countless battles with all of them and learning the true meaning of being a pirate, Bryan has now put their lives above his own and will risk his own life to protect all of them, especially Angela Maybel because he was asked by Rio to protect her at all costs. Scott D. Rio Bryan’s loyalty to Rio is unquestionable and he has proven several times that he will follow any command his captain bestows upon him. His respect for Rio goes beyond a simple agreement between a captain and his subordinate, he truly believes that Rio is the man capable of changing the world and will stand on top of that world. Bryan and Rio see eye to eye and have very similar outlooks on life and get along quite well, like two boys who met each other at the playground and became inseparable. They spend most of their free time on the ship either challenging each other to contests, fishing, playing games, and even bugging the crap out of Hibiki and being chased across the ship. Like the many others in the Crimson Wing Pirates, Bryan’s first opinion of Rio was openly hostile and he even went so far as to try and kill him during their first meeting. However, Bryan’s dislike of Rio left as fast as it came as once he saw how good Rio was with kids and how the forest seemed to be in high spirits because of his arrival, he opened up to him and treated him with much more grace. Hibiki and Shin Bryan and Hibiki don’t always see eye to eye, in fact more often than not they’ll bicker and argue over literally anything. Not just Hibiki, Bryan never held any respect for those who used weapons and feels that they are inferior to those who use their bodies as weapons such as him and Rio. After witnessing the extraordinary feats that Hibiki could pull off with a sword, Bryan’s opinion of him changed and can admit that he’s stronger than he gave him credit for. Humorously, Bryan feels jealous of Hibiki and his close relationship with Rio as he feels that Rio relies on Hibiki more than he does Bryan. This came full circle when Rio appointed Hibiki as his right hand man and ever since then, Bryan has been putting more effort into pleasing Rio so that he can by his number two. Bryan and Shin interact with each other often, where Shin usually has to tell Bryan to stop bugging him when he’s working. Bryan is always curious about the inventions that Shin makes and is fascinated by his drawings. When he’s not pestering him, Shin actually enjoys Bryan’s company and they have a good and stable friendship. Angela Maybel Ever since first meeting Angela when she came to the island along with the other members of the crew, you could say that Bryan has developed somewhat of a crush on the doctor. Unlike the crude tone he uses when he address the boys, he speaks to Angela with a more respectful demeanour and does his best to make sure she’s alright and comfortable. Whether it’s checking to see if she’s feeling alright or always trying to accompanying her to shield her, Bryan puts his full effort into making sure she’s fine. Angela in turn finds this aspect of Bryan sweet and cuddles him whenever she gets the opportunity to do so. She’s glad that he cares so much about her and she likes him the most out of everyone else in crew, except Rio. She spoils him and whenever the other guys come to pick on him, Bryan will usually hid behind Angela and everyone knows they can’t screw with him when she glares at them. The boys tease Bryan about his little crush on Angela which causes him to blush and get flustered, though Angela finds him cute when he does so. Bryan is naive when it comes to relationships and romance but even he can see that Angela likes Rio and always encourages her to get closer to him as he wants them to have children so they can make the family bigger, but this caused Angela heat up from embarrassment and she comically hit him. Tidus and Beaman Tidus and Bryan don’t interact as much as they could but they don’t seem to have any withstanding issues with each other. Bryan actually finds Tidus’s devil fruit abilities cool and loves when he uses them while Tidus finds Bryan’s entire fighting style fascinating as it is quite unique. Bryan and Beaman get along great and usually these two accompanied by Rio and sometimes Shin act as the children of the crew, running around and having fun whenever they’re not engaged in battle. Bryan felt sad for Bea when he lost his family since he himself knows the painful experience and wishes to help him locate them. Isabella and Alidia Isabella and Bryan are not seen often talking to one another but if they do, it usually involves Isabella wrapping her legs around his throat to try and squeeze him to death because of Bryan’s naivety towards woman. Bryan thinks of Isabella as a crazy woman who has too much energy to do things but at the same time, likes her because she has a good sense of humor and knows when to have fun. Isabella in turn likes Bryan and thinks he has a cool way of fighting but won’t hesitate to attack him if he says anything that offends her, such as stupidly asking her why she has big breasts even though she’s small. Alidia and Bryan have the least amount of interaction between them and hardly ever speak to the other. However, Bryan was more than willing to help his crew save Alidia when given the order and Alidia did thanks him (along with everyone else) after she was rescued. There have been a few instances where Alidia has shown a willingness to teach Bryan some of her techniques but he has already turned her down due to not wanting to rely on swordsmanship. Zoy Like the other members of his crew, Bryan has a dislike of Zoy after she threatened the safety of his crew members but quickly got over it when Zoy proved herself to be a good person when trying to protect them from Serpenta. Bryan was relieved when Zoy came out from the mansion alive after it being blown up. After Zoy joined the crew, the two of them have been seen frequently in each other’s company and Bryan loves it when Zoy plays her flute as it reminds him of his grandfather who used to play songs for him with a leaf. Zoy in turn likes Bryan and called him cute while affectionately rubbing his head. Family Grandfather After Bryan’s parents never came back to the island, Bryan was left in the care of his grandfather who raised him ever since early child hood. Bryan sees his grandfather as his true “parent” and loved him dearly. His grandfather was the one who taught Bryan the basics of his fighting style and encouraged him to seek out others of his tribe so that he could revive their clan. If it wasn’t for his grandfather, Bryan would have never developed his dream of going out into the world and looking for others of his tribe and so he feels a great debt to his grandfather. After his passing, Bryan almost lost sight of that dream after becoming the protector of a bunch of orphans on the island that he found until he met Rio who not only saved his life but also saved his dream. Friends Ruan Island Villagers Bryan is very close to the inhabitants of the abandoned island and cares for all of the children and animals as his own family. His protectiveness goes as far as him threatening to kill anyone who disturbs it and will only let those he believes he can truly trust into his home. Sarutobi Being a pirate, Bryan was hunted after by Sarutobi and the two clashed briefly before their respective groups decided to settle their differences in a game. After the Crimson Wings had proved to be a special breed of pirates, Bryan and Sarutobi were seen hanging out with one another and have gained mutual respect for the other’s talents. Sakara Setsuki They’re encounter in the deserts of Riruk was eventful to say the least, what with Sakara openly trying to kill him when she encountered her queen resting with the Crimson Wings. After the misunderstanding was cleared, she along with Sigla apologized but Bryan told them it was cool. Later, when Sakara spoke to the crew about Akira’ story and what happened to her regarding Alruit, Bryan was one of the first to call the man scum and wanted to take him down which impressed Sakara’s opinion of Bryan. During the invasion of Riruk, Sakara and Bryan were partnered together shortly and Sakara witnessed Bryan’s remarkable strength and skills and complimented him which embarrassed him. Bryan in turns thinks Sakara is a pretty strong person herself and was intrigued by her interesting fighting style. After the battle was over and the banquet was held, Sakara and Bryan were seen talking to each other and Akira noticed that Sakara was never this open with anyone before and easily figured out she liked the younger boy. Koukin When Marika had ordered her crew to search for the Crimson Wings and hunt them down, Koukin engaged Bryan in a fight even though Bryan tried to explain to her that they were wrong in accusing them. She didn’t spare a single second and bombarded Bryan with several attacks that he accepted without fighting back as he didn’t want to harm her under a misunderstanding. Koukin was impressed with Bryan’s resilience but was annoyed that he didn’t treat her as a warrior and probably refused to fight because he thought woman weren’t strong. After taking numerous hits, Koukin planned on finishing the fight but Bryan had enough and quit his chilvary, landing a decisive blow on Koukin’s stomach that heavily damaged her. Bryan reprehended Koukin by stating that he might not like fighting woman, but won’t hesitate to harm someone if they talk bad about his friends. Like Sakara, when the misunderstanding was cleared Koukin’s attitude towards Bryan took a 180 and she acted more gentle and apologetic towards him, as probably she still felt bad about hitting him so many times. Seeing Bryan’s concern for her when she was hurt by his attack, Koukin began to harbor romantic feelings for the young boy. After the battle had passed, Bryan was teased by the others on how close he was with Koukin which he tried to deny but the blush on his face was more than enough for people to think otherwise. He became stunned when he saw Koukin in her swim suit and the two were really awkward with each other, a hint that Koukin’s feelings might be mutual. Bryan thinks of Koukin as the strongest woman he’s ever faced off against and the two have a close and strong friendship that has been foreshadowed to go somewhere even more. Wang Zhao Wang Zhao acted as Bryan’s mentor during his stay on his tribe’s ancient homeland. After Rio decided to split the crew up for two years for the members to train and get stronger, Lindon used his well structured knowledge of contacts to get in touch with Wang Zhao and told him about Bryan. Bryan was arrogant the first time he met Wang and didn’t think he’d be much stronger than what he’s already come up against (such as Max and Ryuma). Wang quickly showcased the difference between power and experience and easily defeated Bryan without so much as breaking a sweat. When asked upon his strength, Wang explained that relying too heavily on the fighting stance will only hinder Bryan’s growth as a warrior. Before Bryan could learn more about his tribe’s ancient secrets, Wang taught him the basics that Bryan severely neglected. Breathing was essential, as Bryan’s focus and concentration to manifest his fighting spirit was critical in making him more powerful. Wang then went on to teach Bryan his own personal technique known as Hybrid Collaboration that allowed Bryan to take the teachings of another style and implement it into his own. After two years had gone by, Wang Zhao was seen parting ways with Bryan and wished him well in finding more members of his tribe in the New World. Enemies Marines Being a pirate, Bryan has become a wanted man and is now sought after by the World Government. Like Hibiki, Bryan is recognized as one of the crew’s top fighters and many marines are immediately weary of him. Arthur Macinet Bryan and Arthur fought against each other during the invasion of Riruka Captial. Bryan was at a slight disadvantage against Arthur since he was much faster than he was but after studying Arthur’s fighting style, he quickly made short work of him. Though they were enemies, the two of them engaged in a friendly conversation even amidst battle, showcasing that if the circumstances were different they could have been good friends. Ryuma Bryan met Ryuma during the raid on the Tower of Judgment and built a strong rivalry with the ruthless executioner. Even after discovering that he was part of his own tribe, Bryan held nothing back against him and fought him with everything he had because he needed to defeat him to save his captain and Alidia. Ryuma was the toughest opponent Bryan had come across in his journey so far and he instinctively knew that he couldn’t let his guard down. His instincts proved correct when Ryuma showcased a mastery over his own style that made Bryan and Max look like amateurs. Ryuma was so much better than Bryan that most of the fight was all of Bryan’s attacks completely failing to harm or even damage Ryuma to any extent. If it wasn’t for Bryan switching styles from Pegasus to Lion, Ryuma would have definitely killed the young man. Because Bryan’s new fighting stance included using the earth as his foundation as opposed to wind, Bryan was able to nullify the effects of Ryuma’s lightning ability and turned the battle around in his favor. After clashing several times, Ryuma had Bryan almost defeated until Ryuma’s own body gave out on him as a result of over exhaustion and Bryan utilized the chance to switch back to offensive and deliver his most powerful technique, taking Ryuma out and securing his victory. After the battle was over, Ryuma was annoyed that he lost and called Bryan a bastard but admitted he hadn’t ever lost and the experience of losing was quite fun. Before Bryan departed, Ryuma told Bryan where he could find the teachings to his style where and when asked upon why he would tell him this, he stated that if they ever cross again then he wanted Bryan to become much stronger which would make killing him much more satisfying. It was actually Bryan’s encounter with Ryuma that made Bryan much more motivated to find other members of his tribe as he wondered if there more people like Ryuma who used they’re fighting style for the wrong reasons and wanted to stop them. World Nobles Like all of the other members of his crew, Bryan has a strong hatred for all of the World Nobles and wants absolutely nothing to do with them. He needed to be restrained when he witnessed some of the acts of cruelty they committed on slaves. Trivia Site Navigation